A Fathers bonds
by SuzukiO.o
Summary: New summary!: Uchiha Sasuke has a new goal in his life, that is to raise his daughter, Uchiha Suzuki. Can Sasuke achive that goal? SasuXSaku Complete!
1. New born

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan13

Summary: A father bonds with his daughter. Rated T for language (I think?) Oh yeah and violence, it gets into the action and adventure later on.

Author's notes: I rock at writing stories! This is my first story on here so please be gentle. I hope you like it. I love writing stories with Sasuke being a father. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't ask….. You already know!

(Sasuke's POV)

June 6,

Suzuki's DOB

I saw her through the window of the nursery. She was one among other new born's, but their different from her because she's mine. I saw her sleeping silently in peace, while the other new borns were crying. I knew right away that she is going to be a quiet girl. I look at her name tag at the end of her little bed. It says, Uchiha Suzuki.

I thought of that name for her, Suzuki. It means gentle breeze, and I think that's a beautiful name for a girl. Suzuki's mother, Sakura knew that we would be having a girl. I don't know how she knew; she said that it was a mother's instinct. It doesn't really matter now, because know she's here and she's perfectly healthy. I'm grateful that she is, I wasn't really comfortable with the fact that she is two months premature. But the doctor told Sakura and I that Suzuki's healthier than most newborn's which is amazing. I love the look of her very dark violet hair. Her hair is so dark it's almost my raven colored hair, but if you look closely you can tell that there's violet. I'm just standing here silently, watching my newborn daughter, through the see through window, sleeping. She looks so peaceful, I notice that she's staring to open her eye's. I take a closer look and see that her eyes are black, like mine. I observe her as she observes the room curiously.

Then I see her eyes trail off to the window where I am standing. I hope she's looking at me, I feel like she is. My eyes meet with hers and I smile, she looks so beautiful. As I continue looking at her something strucks me, she looks like me. The moment Sakura saw her, she told me that Suzuki looks just like me. I guess that's true, because she has the same eyes as me, and face. Sakura told me that she's a splitting image of me. Now that I think about it, I haven't even held her yet. I was kinda afraid to when Sakura offered, I don't know what I'll do if I drop her. It scares me just thinking about it.

I continue just looking at her angelic face and I smile. Then as I walk back to Sakura's room I run into Naruto. "Hey Sasuke teme, so why are you here? Is Sakura okay?" he asked. Even though he still called me 'teme' he was more mature now. He and Hinata were also expecting a child, and I guess that's why he's here. "She's fine, she just had the baby." I answered. "What? But isn't she due in two months?" he asked. "Yes, but it didn't go as planned." I answered. "Well is the baby healthy?" he asked. "Yeah, she's perfectly fine." I said. "Ah, you have a girl. Well Hinata and I have boy." He said with a smile. "I'll show you him." he led me back to the nursery. I looked over to where Suzuki was and her bed wasn't there anymore. "Look there he is." Naruto said pointing out his son, but I was too focused on where Suzuki was. "I'll be back Naruto." I said starting to walk away.

When I reached Sakura's room, I saw Suzuki in her arms. I sighed in relief and I came up to her bed. "Now do you want to hold her Sasuke kun?" she asked me. I nodded and she handed me my daughter. I'm so amazed, she's so small, she barely weighs anything. She's so light, and her soft skin feels like silk against mine. I looked into her dark eyes and smiled. She looked straight at me in curiosity. "Hi Suzuki, I'm your daddy." I said sweetly and walked towards the window in the room. the sun was beginning to set and the sky was mixture of red and orange. It was really warm out and a gentle breeze was saying through the village. Her name fit perfectly with the weather. I am so overjoyed by her presence, I look forward to alifetime with my new daughter. I promise to make her life happy, I want her to love her life. I don't want her to be like I was, and she won't. I'll make sure of that.

…tbc…

Authors notes: moushi moushi readers! I hope you like it! I dedicate this story to my aunt, Katie sensei and to my buddies at school!

Dedication:

Yuki chan

Sakura chan

Susumi chan

Shikamaru san

And Hinata chan!


	2. bringing Suzuki home

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura bring Suzuki home two days after her birth.

Authors note: Just so you know I write my stories on notebook paper before I type them, but I started this on April 30, 2007, oh well enjoy!

(Sasuke's POV)

Sakura and I stepped into our home in the Uchiha mansion. Suzuki was sleeping silently in Sakura's arms. "Welcome home Suzuki." Sakura said softly. We walked to her bedroom right across from ours. Her walls were painted a light lilac and her crib was white with light violet bedding. Her whole room was different shades of purple, Sakura wanted it that way. She gave Suzuki to me and smiled. "She does look like you Sasuke." She said. "I know, but she's going to be greater ninja that both us." I said as I laid her on my shoulder.

"She'll be a real cutie too," Sakura said "Especially when it comes to boys." "Hm, no way she'll be with any boy." I said. "She'll be such a daddy's girl." Sakura said. I smiled; I've been smiling a lot lately. Ever since I returned to the village after six years. It's been three years since then and now I'm a father. I know when I was younger I wanted to restore my clan and kill my brother. I've killed him, and now I've changed. I'm not the cold hearted bastard I used to be. I'm more open now, and I fell in love with Sakura. We got married a year ago and now we have Suzuki. I didn't really expect Suzuki to be conceived. After six years I realized that Sakura is more important than my clan, and if I had to die with my clan, I would. But now I won't have to, because Suzuki is here. Her being here has made me fell like the luckiest man. I have a beautiful wife that I love dearly and a beautiful baby girl I adore. Sakura has changed me so much; I never thought that she would change me and that we would have a child together.

I've finally been able to show love and be loved. I heard Suzuki whimper silently and instinct took over me. "Shhh, don't cry." I said rocking her in my arms gently. Sakura looked at me sweetly. The look in her eyes always gave away her emotions, and her thoughts. We could read each other very well. Right now she was so amazed at how affectionate I was. "Your going to be a great father Sasuke kun." She said and kissed me on the cheek. I put my arm around her and she looked at Suzuki who was still in my arms. "I already am Sakura chan." I said. "Your right Sasuke." She said smiling. I put Suzuki in her crib and made sure she was comfortable. I kissed her forehead gently and Sakura did the same. I am so happy, she's so much like me, I know already that she's going to be a great person. I don't know why but when she's uncomfortable I am, and I will make sure that she's always comfortable. I wont be like my father and focus more on my work than my family.

I'm going to make sure that I'm here for Suzuki and Sakura. I won't let her feel unloved or go through the pain of being alone. Like me. I'm going to make sure that she's happy. I won't let her be hurt by anyone. I will protect her with my life even if I die. As long as she is safe.

…tbc..

Authors note: Sorry Sakura chan I changed this chapter a little, I also didn't put any fluffiness, so don't kill me!


	3. Hiro and Suzuki

A Fathers bonds

By: zuki chan 13

Summary: Naruto and Hinata's son meet Sasuke and Sakura's daughter.

Author's notes: Thanks to fan e-mailing me, I got the idea for this chapter. I was running low on idea's until now, I'm so grateful! Arigato!

(Sasuke's POV)

It's been six amazing months since Sakura and I brought Suzuki home from the hospital. The same for Hinata and Naruto with their son Uzumaki Hiro. Suzuki and Hiro have met before, their practically best friends now. Naruto and I meet up once in a while so they could play. Both Naruto and I are overjoyed about being fathers.

Today Naruto and I are at the Huyga mansion, considering Hinata was a Huyga. When Suzuki and I got there Naruto greeted us at the door with Hiro. "Hey Sasuke- teme, hi little Suzuki." Naruto said. I sighed, "You wont stop with the 'teme' will you?" I asked. He grinned his natural smile, in a way he was still hyperactive. Hiro is just like him; so far he's hyperactive and a bit shy at times. Mostly like his father though. Hiro looks like Hinata, he has dark violet hair, somewhat like Suzuki's, and light lilac eyes. Hiro also has three whisker marks on his cheek like Naruto.

Suzuki still looks like me; she has dark violet hair and onyx eyes like mine. One thing, which Sakura thinks, Suzuki has inherited is the large forehead. I don't think she has though; Sakura's just worried that she has, or will. Suzuki is so far independent. She has a cheerful personality like Sakura. Suzuki is always trying to figure things out on her own. I know that she will be very independent when she's older.

(Later that day)

Suzuki and Hiro were asleep; Naruto and I watched them sleep peacefully. "Hey, you know something?" Naruto asked. "What?" I asked. "When you first came back I thought that you were going to use Sakura. But as two years went by I noticed how much you've changed." Naruto explained. "A lot of people think that, I was afraid that you would too." I said. "Well I don't anymore, I look at you and I see how loving you are towards Suzuki and Sakura. I think it's amazing how you've changed." Naruto explained with a small grin. "Thanks Naruto, you've changed too." I said. "How?" he asked. "Well your more mature now, and you're a good father too." I said. "Do you think they'll be good friends?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, they already are." I answered. "Sometimes I think about what Hiro's future will be like or if he'll live long." Naruto said. "Sometimes I'm afraid that he'll die if I let him become a shinobi." "I know what you mean. I guess that our children are not only our blood, but a test of responsibility. If we can't do well at protecting our children or keeping them safe them happy, I guess we were never meant to be parents. So far we are doing a good job, but we also still get tested with our love for them." I explained to him. "I see what your saying, if we're not responsible enough or don't have enough love then we were never meant to be." Naruto said. "Yes, but worrying about them is natural, it's part of our instinct as a father, as parents, to worry." I said with a small grin. "That means it won't ever go away. That's why I'm going to protect Hiro with my life, no matter what." Naruto said with a voice of confidence. " You know Naruto, I never pictured you as a father when we were younger." I said with a smile. "Neither did I, actually Hinata and I were planning on having a child later in our marriage. Hiro was a surprise to us." Naruto explained. "So was Suzuki for Sakura and I. I like surprises though, because I can handle anything thrown at me, even being a father." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, being a father is great. It tops any feelings I had before." Naruto said. "Yeah, it does." I smiled. Then I heard Suzuki crying a little and softly, I picked her up and rocked her in my arms gently. "I never thought I would see the sweet side to you Sasuke-teme." Naruto said, then his own son started to cry. "Isn't it amazing how they were both born on the same day?" I said. Naruto smiled, "Yeah it is." He smiled.

…tbc….

Authors notes: Don't worry I'll make the chapters longer. Ijust have no ideas, please send some. See ya later, I love getting reviews. I'm happy that one person send me a good reviw, thanks a lot Kattylin!


	4. Suzuki's first word

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Summary: Suzuki gets to say her first words. Will it be Oto-san or Oka-chan?

Author's notes: I've been thinking about this chapter for a while, now I can write it!

Disclaimer: Don't….even…bother…….asking!

(Sasuke's POV)

Suzuki is now eight months, any day now she will be able to say her first words. Sakura and I have already started asking her if she can say Oto-san or Oka-chan, or any other words. Suzuki and I have a great bond, every night I put her to sleep. I hold her in my arms and play gentle music in the back round. I can't wait until she's older, I'll be able to teach her jitsu's and become a excellent kunoichi. Everyday I take her to the place where I purposed to Sakura, a cherry blossom tree. That cherry blossom tree has bee there longer than I've been alive. When I was younger my mother told me that that's where my father purposed to her, when I asked Sakura to marry me I asked her here, under this tree.

Now I take Suzuki here, maybe one day she'll be purposed to here. I don't really like to think about her when it comes to boys. I don't want anyone to take her away from me. Suzuki pulled on my hair, taking me back to reality. "Ow Suzuki let go of my hair." I complained. She just laughed and Sakura giggled. She and I took Suzuki to this tree together. Suzuki pulled harder on my hair, "Ow." I winced. "She has such a strong grip." "She likes pulling your hair but not mine." Sakura teased. "Not funny and not fair." I grinned. Suzuki released her grip on my hair and pointed at the cherry blossom tree coming ahead of us.

When we reached the tree we sat on the bench under it. We also put a blanket on ground for Suzuki to sit on and play with her toys. I sat on the ground with Suzuki on my lap. She played with my headband, I removed it from my from my forehead and gave it to her. She observed it carefully and then smacked me with it. "Ow. That hurt." I said rubbing my cheek that was glowing red. Suzuki laughed very hard, I love her laugh. It's like music to me, the most beautiful kind. Her laugh always made me smile. I know it did for Sakura too. Suzuki looked at me with a smile, "Suzuki, can you say Oto-san?" I asked. Suzuki looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, "O-Ot-Oto-Oto s-Oto-san." She said slowly. I beamed with happiness. "Can you say it again?" I asked "Oto-san." She repeated, this time less confused and more clearly. "She did it!" I said lifting her up and raising her over my head. "She said her first word!" Sakura said cheerfully and proudly. Her first word, Oto-san, father.

I know that she'll be calling me that a lot now. "Oto-san." She said and tugged on my shirt. What's amazing is that she knows that I am Oyo-san. "What's wrong Suzuki?" I asked. She mumbled a few slurred words that I can't understand. I laughed as she touched my cheek gently. Her soft skin against mine felt wonderful, she's so small and fragile. I kissed her cheek and her cheeks flushed red. She laid her head on my chest and played with the ends of my hair.

She is my priority, my life. I don't know what I'll do if she ever dies. I don't even want to think about it. I know that I'll lose my mind. Suzuki and Sakura saved me from the pain of being alone, I love them both. I started thinking about how my life would be like if Suzuki and Sakura weren't in it, when Sakura looked at me curiously. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "Hm, yes?" I asked, snapping back to reality. "I love you, you're such a great father." She said. I felt Suzuki stop playing with my hair and noticed she was asleep. "She fell asleep again." I said. Sakura chuckled and pushed Suzuki's hair out of her face. "She's so beautiful, and you both are my life." I said. Sakura smiled and I grabbed her hand with my free one.

When we got home it was already night, I put Suzuki in her crib and kissed her on the cheek gently. I looked at Suzuki; she was so peaceful when she slept. I watched her chest rise and fall every time she took a breath. I saw how her cheek was against her arm. She had chubby cheeks, which Sakura and I loved to kiss. Her creamy skin texture glowed in the moonlight coming from the window in her room. I can't help but just look at her beauty. It's hard to believe that someone this beautiful came form me and Sakura. It's hard to believe that the two of us could create such a beautiful being. I'm still truly amazed about how two people could create a beautiful child.

I slid Suzuki's door closed and walked to my bedroom where Sakura was. She was laying on her side, supposedly asleep. I went over to the bed and sat next to her, she was asleep. Like Sakura, I can see some of Suzuki's feature's. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at me. "Is she asleep?" she asked. I nodded for a yes. Sakura sat up and rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thank you Sasuke." She whispered. "For what?" I asked. "For being a great father. Most jounins focus more on their missions then their children." She explained. "The day you told me you were pregnant I promised that I would be there for you and for Suzuki. And on the day she was born I said I would be a good father, I'm never going to break those promises." I said. "I know, and I'm very grateful that you are. I'm so happy, you've made me feel like the luckiest wife and mother on earth." She said. I turned her over to her back and pressed my forehead on hers. "I'm glad, this is a whole lot better than making you sad. Like when we were younger." I said softly. "That was a long time ago. Now, this is important, we're together and we have a child together, that's all that matters." She said. "I love you Sakura." I said and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss, I put my hands on her waist. She put her arms around my neck and played with the hair at the nape of my neck.

Right when I put my face on the crook of her neck and started kissing it, we heard Suzuki crying. I sighed and so did she, "Well, maybe later. I'll go get her." Sakura said. I removed myself from atop of her and let her leave the room to get Suzuki. When she left I sighed, there was one thing that always bothered me, Suzuki's crying. Not only for this reason, but whenever she cries I feel uncomfortable because I know I might've done something wrong or because she's uncomfortable. But I know once she gets older she won't cry in the middle of the night anymore. Until then, Sakura and I will have to deal with it.

….tbc…

Authors notes: Again I added no fluffiness, but don't worry I will eventually. Please don't send me a flame!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to….

Kattylin

Zolf Uchiwa

Kiba's Sakura and

Shikamaru kun!

Thanks dudes!


	5. Separtion anxiety

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Summary: Suzuki suffers from separation anxiety when Sasuke leaves for a mission.

Authors notes: Hey ppl! Sorry for the wait, as soon as school is over I'll be able to update more. Well I hope this chapter isn't too sad, don't flame me if you cry!

Disclaimer: Don't….. Ask! 

(Sasuke's POV)

Suzuki is already a year and a half old. She has already learned how to walk, and say Oka-chan. She can tell who Oka-chan is and who Oto-san is. Today I walked back home from the meeting with the fifth Hokage. Tsunade assigned me, Naruto, and Neiji an A ranked mission. I haven't left home in a while, I've heard of separation anxiety. That's when babies or young children miss their parents when they're away. Since Suzuki and I are so close I don't know how she'll react, my mission is tomorrow. I have to let Sakura know.

When I stepped into the kitchen I saw Sakura at the stove and Suzuki sitting on her high chair eating a cupcake. "Oto-san!" she cheered and held out her arms. Sakura turned around and saw me, "Welcome home Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile. I picked up Suzuki and cleaned off her face and fingers from frosting. "Sakura, I have a mission tomorrow morning." I explained with a quiet tone. "Isn't that good?" she asked and looked at me. As happy as I am, I have a frown. "What's wrong? You haven't had a mission in a long time." Sakura asked and walked towards me. "I'm worried what it'll do to Suzuki." I explained with Suzuki still in my arms. "Oh, I see, your worried she'll miss you." She said "Yes, I don't want her to be upset." I said. "Sasuke kun, this is a lesson of independence for her. If you always stick to her like glue, she won't become independent; she'll expect you to do everything for her. As much as we want to, we can't or else she'll never learn how to stand on her own." Sakura explained. She's right, I right, I can't let her be dependant. I want her to be able to do things on her own. She can't unless I let her. "I'll go. But please let her know that I'll be home soon, if she starts to cry for me." I said. "You know I will Sasuke." She said. I looked at Suzuki, she was cheerful and happy. I thought about what she would be like when I left. I hate hearing her cry, I'm glad I won't be here to hear her, but Sakura will. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow.

(Next morning)

I woke up with a gasp, this is the first time in years since I had a nighttime. It was about Suzuki, she was hurt, badly, and Itachi was the cause. I felt like it was my fault because I wasn't here to protect her. But it was just a bad dream. I got up and rinsed my face and got dressed. I packed a bag for myself for this mission; I am going to be gone for a few days. I put my bag on the floor near the door so I wouldn't forget it. I went over to Suzuki's room and found her sleeping silently. Then as I kissed her forehead she woke up. "Oto-san?" she asked and held out her arms. I picked her up and she wiped her eyes. When I walked to the kitchen and saw Sakura. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." She said and kissed me on the cheek. "Good morning Suzuki." She smiled and took Suzuki out of my arms. "Do you want to eat something before you leave?" she asked. "No." I said softly. She could tell how upset I am. "I better go," I said. "I'm late." She put down Suzuki and I embraced her. I always do, "I'll miss you Sakura-chan," I whispered so only she could hear. "I love you." "I love you too Sasuke-kun." She said almost pleadingly. I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. I wiped them away before they completely fell down her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll come back safe to both of you." I said. I looked down and saw Suzuki tugging on my pant leg.

I looked at her sadly and picked her up. I squeezed her softly against my chest. "Good bye Suzuki, I love you." I said. I kissed her gently on the cheek and put her down. For some reason I knew she knows I'm leaving. I left the kitchen and went towards the door. Suzuki came running after me, Sakura followed. "Oto-san! No go!" she cried and grabbed my leg. "Suzuki." I whispered. I looked at her face that was stained in tears; it was so painful to watch her cry. "Oto-san!" she cried. Sakura carried her and I stepped out the door. I can hear her cries for me; I looked back and saw one of her arms reaching out for me. It's too painful to watch. I started walking again, when I walked out of the Uchiha district I could feel my heart being squeezed. Knowing that she's crying for me is very painful. I walked to the Hokage's office and took off with Neji and Naruto. I feel empty; I haven't felt like this in years. It's painful, it's a horrifying feeling.

(Sakura's POV)

Suzuki wouldn't stop crying. She missed Sasuke so much. I guess watching him leave was too painful for her. I tried everything to get her to stop crying. Eventually she fell asleep from crying so much. She hasn't cried like that before. I've never seen her cry so much. She's always been so happy when Sasuke was home, but now she's so miserable without him. I didn't know that she was that attached to Sasuke. I hate seeing her this way; I can't even imagine how Sasuke must feel. He's been so close to Suzuki since the day she was born. Now it must be painful to know that his daughter is crying for him.

1 week later….

It's already been a week since Sasuke left. Suzuki has stopped crying and stopped smiling. She doesn't want to eat when I feed her, she just wants to sit by the doorstep and wait for Sasuke. She actually fell asleep there. Yesterday she grabbed the picture of Sasuke, from my nightstand. She's always mumbling the same thing, "Oto-san". At night I cry, because I hate seeing her like this. She's stopped everything, it's like she thinks Sasuke will never come back. I know he will, but Suzuki's too young to understand. She doesn't know that he'll be back soon, or if she does, then she's afraid he won't come back.

I found her asleep by the doorstep again; I picked her up and laid her in her crib. I went to the kitchen to make lunch for us, and then I heard someone outside. I can sense their chakra, but this chakra is familiar, it just might be Sasuke's. I went to the front door, but before I could open it I felt someone else's chakra. There were two people outside. I it was raining so I grabbed my umbrella and went outside. There I saw Neji with Sasuke's arm around his shoulder. Sasuke was limping. "Sasuke!" I cried. I ran up to them, Sasuke was hurt. "He's badly hurt; Tsunade said that I should bring him here." Neji explained. I guess I know why Tsunade chose me to take care of him; I am a Medic Nin, the second best. Neji helped me take Sasuke in the house and into our bedroom. Once we laid him on the bed I asked, "What happened?" "The enemy attacked us; they captured Sasuke a couple days ago and beat him pretty badly." Neji explained. Sasuke's wounds were bad, he was barely conscious. "Thank you Neji, I'll take care of him, you should get home to Tenten and your son." I said with a small smile. He nodded and left. After I cured one of Sasuke's wounds he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Where….is…Suzuki?" he mumbled, I could barely her him though. "She asleep in her room." I said forcing a smile. "I want to see her." He said trying to sit up. I laid him back down, "Your hurt Sasuke, let me take care of your wounds first." I explained.

Using my medic nin abilities I cured all his bruises, cuts, and anything else that harmed him. "She really missed you, she was so quiet. It was like this house was dead without you." I said and I felt tears fill my eyes. He looked at me with his onyx pleading eyes. "I'm sorry." He said softly. His skin looked smooth and creamy again when I finished curing him. He sat up and embraced me tightly. "Sakura" he said softly. I looked at him and he kissed me passionately. Then we heard Suzuki crying and calling for Sasuke. He went over to her room; she cried out, "Oto-san!" and begged for him. He came up to her and carried her. She buried her face on his chest and cried. Sasuke held her close; I could tell he missed her. Suzuki looked at him, "No go agwain" she said. Sasuke nodded and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and Sasuke wiped away her tears. She is back to her old self now.

….tbc…..

Authors notes: Awwww! I love this chapter! It's sooooo cute! (And sad) I hope this chapter is long enough. Don't worry the chapters will get longer as soon as I get more ideas.


	6. Happy Mother's Day Sakura!

A Fathers bonds

By: zuki chan 13

Summary: Sasuke and Suzuki think of the perfect idea for Mother's Day. What is Sakura's surprise?

Authors notes: aw man, I was supposed to submit this story on Mothers Day, but I was too busy and I couldn't get a hold of the computer, oh well, enjoy it anyway!

Disclaimer: nope……sighs

(Sasuke's POV)

Mother's Day is in three days, and I have no idea what to do for Sakura. Suzuki is older now, she's six years old. The amazing thing is that she learned her sharingan at three. It just happened one day, and when she was five she started at the academy. Five months after the she graduated, Iruka told Sakura and I that Suzuki's IQ was very high for a five year old. So she graduated and I became her sensei. She also graduated with Hiro, and Neji's son Kenji. Suzuki, Hiro, and Kenji are all friends and they all managed to learn their kekkei genkei at a young age. Hiro and Kenji learned their buyakugan at three, the same age Suzuki learned her sharingan.

Well, my biggest concern is what to do for Sakura on Mother's Day.

"Oto-san?" Suzuki asked me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Did you figure out what we're gonna do for Oka-chan?"

"No, not yet."

Suzuki and I were in the village looking for something to give to Sakura.

"How 'bout jewelry? She likes that." Suzuki suggested and tugged on a lock of my hair. She was on my shoulders and whenever she was she pulled my hair, but not as hard as she did when she was a baby.

"What kind?" I asked out loud

"Well how about a neckglace, Oka-chan told me that the last one she got was from you when you guys got married." Suzuki said

"Good idea Suzuki." I said, she giggled. For a six year old she does have a way with words.

Suzuki and I went into a jewelers shop and found a lot of beautiful gems. Suzuki's eyes widened,

"I haven't seen such pretty gems before" she said amazed. She touched her earrings, which were in the shape of the Uchiha symbol, and sighed. Then I looked at a neckglace in the shape of a cherry blossom that was pink.

"It's beautiful Oto-san. I think she'll like that one." She said

I looked at it longer, it was perfect for Sakura, and she loves cherry blossoms. I know she'll love it. I asked to see it and held it in my hand, it was a medium small, and God knows, how many carats.

"I'll buy it." I said with a smile. Once I paid for it I looked over to where Suzuki was, she was looking at a pair of violet earrings.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty." She said not taking her eyes off of it. I smiled,

"Let me have those too." I said to the clerk.

"But Oto-san" Suzuki said

"No buts, I'll get them for you." I said with a smile. I handed her the bag with her earrings and smiled.

"Thank you Oto-san." She said with a smile. I smiled and put her back on my shoulders.

"Hm, now what do we get her?" I asked.

"A card? Flowers?" Suzuki suggested.

"Good, lets go get that then." I said.

3 days later

Mother's day…

I woke up and saw Sakura sleeping silently beside me. I got up from the bed quietly and stepped out of the room. I went to Suzuki's room and found her on her bedroom floor with the flowers, rearranging them.

"Come on Suzuki." I said.

We went into the kitchen and started making breakfast for Sakura. We both made miso soup, riceballs, and made her favorite tea. I put it on a tray with the flowers and a card. We walked over to my bedroom, Suzuki had her neckglace in a small pink box. She opened up and saw me with her food and flowers.

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Yup! All for you Oka-chan!" Suzuki laughed. I gave her the tray and she smelled the flowers.

"Their beautiful Sasuke, thank you both." She said and kissed Suzuki on the cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." She said softly and kissed me passionately.

"Read the card." Suzuki said and handed her the pink card. It said:

Happy Mothers Day,

We are very lucky to have you. A wife and mother, you have blessed us both and you bring joy to us, with all you do. We love you and we are grateful to have you.

I wrote that for her, form both Suzuki and me. 

"I love you two." She said with a smile.

"Here Oka-chan." Suzuki said and handed her the small pink box.

Sakura opened it and gasped.

"It's so beautiful!" she said speechless. She looked at me,

"How…can…did you afford this?" she asked

"When it comes to you and Suzuki I can afford anything." I said with a smile.

"Sasuke." She said softly. I kissed her.

"Try it on Oka-chan." Suzuki said. I put it around her neck

"It's so beautiful." She said

"Not as beautiful as you." I said her ear.

Later that day….

It was night and I put Suzuki to bed. I went into my bedroom, and saw Sakura quietly sobbing.

"Sakura what's wrong?" I asked and put my arms around her waist.

"It's just that you have done so much for me and Suzuki, when I've done nothing for you." She said

"Yes you have done something for me, for us. You carried our child for nine moths, you gave birth to our beautiful daughter, what else could I ask for?" I said with a smile.

"Sasuke, I love you." She said with a smile. I wiped away her tears and kissed her passionately. She pulled me down with her on the bed and I looked straight into her emerald eyes. She was always so beautiful to me, I kissed her passionately. she pulled my body flush against hers, "Sasuke-kun" she whispered softly. I buried my face at the crook of her neck and softly kissed it. "I love you Sakura, thank you." I whispered in her ear.

…tbc…

Author's notes: hey guys! Happy mothers day! If your reading this after mothers day well… okay. Still go to your mom and give her a big hug and a kiss. Then tell her how grateful you are for everything she's done for you. For those of you who don't have a mom I apologize if you read this and got emotional. Plz don't be upset.


	7. Not exactly a chapter for this story

Not really a chapter for A father's bonds

Hey guys! Zuki here, I just want to see if you guys will vote on what story I should put next on you don't already know, I write my stories on notebook paper first before I actually write them on the computer.

So right now I am currently on chapter thirteen of A father's bonds, and I plan on writing maybe about twenty-one chapters, Maybe just twenty.

Well anyway, I want to ask you guys what story I should write next. I'll write the title and the summary. So please vote!

Hiro

He is the son of the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja. His name is Uzumaki Hiro. She is the daughter of the Uchiha prodigy and heir to the Uchiha clan. Her name is Uchiha Suzuki. He is the son of the ninja who has inherited the strongest bloodline in the Huyga clan. His name is Huyga Kenji. They are the new squad seven.

This story is basically using the same characters from A father's bonds, but it's in the point of view for all three of them, instead of only Suzuki. This story is one of my first I ever made ever since I gat into anime and got into writing and after watching Naruto. I really like this one, but it's still a work in progress.

Us in the Naruto world!

This is typically about my Naruto fan club at school, using my nickname and my friends as well. First we start out in our world, then we end up in Naruto's crazy ninja world.

This one, personally, I find funny. When I was writing it I couldn't stop laughing, at my self. This is the one story that my friends are begging me to finish. It's hilarious to them and to me, and I know it'll be for you too!

Beautiful

Sasuke has finally returned and to Sakura. Go through what there life is like when they are engaged, married, and when they are expecting a are both the daughters of the Uchiha brothers. One is trapped in a world of suffering in the Akatsuki, the other one is in Konoha. The only reason she is there is restore her fathers clan. Right? What happens when these cousins meet? Will they share the same hatred that their fathers share?

This one I actually just thought of, but I'll probably like writing it.

Naruto Fan club chat room

This one will probably be hilarious! It's again about my Naruto fanclub, but this time we have a chatroom. This will make me even laugh!

Well those are the stories I plan on writing next, I'm aiming for Naruto Fan club chat room. That one I just thought of but it'll be funny I can promise!

Well cast your vote in a review! And I will chose and tell you in the next chapter of the story I am previously writing!

See ya!


	8. Sasuke's nightmare

A Fathers bonds

By: zuki chan 13

Author's notes: I hope you readers out there don't get mad at me with this chapter. It's a little sad, well for me it is.

Summary: Sasuke comes home one night and finds a nasty surprise.

Disclaimer: T-T

(Sasuke's POV)

I'm so exhausted right now; I'm walking home after a long day. I had a lot to do and now I can go home to Sakura and Suzuki. I walked into the Uchiha district and suddenly I have a twisting feeling in my stomach. I walked into my house and noticed that the lights were off. It was evening but not late enough for them to be asleep. That's when the same feeling I got years ago struck me. When I was little and I found the lights out in here, I found my entire family dead. I'm afraid now, I gulped and tried turning on the lights. They wouldn't turn on and now I'm even more afraid. I gulped again.

"Sakura?" I called out with a trembling voice. No response.

"Suzuki?" I called again. And again no response.

'What the hell is going on?' I asked myself.

I suddenly got a horrible stench of blood hover over me. It was coming from the same room where I found my parents dead. I ran over to the room, but before I could open it I froze with fear when I heard a sinister laugh. That laugh was familiar; it was spine tingling to me now.

'Move Sasuke! I have to move!' I yelled in my head.

This was all too real; it's reminding me of the day I found my parents dead. I slid the door open and saw it, the unthinkable.

What I saw was unbelievable. I saw Sakura lying in her own pool of blood that was scattered across the floor. She was lying on her side with her hair across her face. Suzuki was also lying in her own pool of blood. I freaked out. They were dead I can't move. Hot tears filled my eyes, and I fell to my knees. "No! This can't be happening to me!" I cried. Then I heard the laugh again, I looked up and saw Orchimaru.

"O-Orichimaru." I said.

"Aw, it's been so long Sasuke-kun. I see you have found love in that pathetic girl, what a shame. I also see that you two have had a daughter, what a brat." He laughed.

"Dammit Orichimaru! What did you do!?" I growled

"I've killed them. It seems your little brat tried everything to save herself and her mother. I was glad to kill her first." He hissed

"You bastard!!" I yelled. I charged towards him, but he pushed me back with a force.

"Damn you." I hissed. Then I heard a small voice.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said softly.

"Sakura!" I cried. I went over to her and lifted her in my arms.

"Sakura! Please hang on, you'll be okay." I choked. I'm trying so hard not to cry.

"Sasuke… I love you." She mumbled

"Sakura hold on, you'll be okay." I said giving in. I started to cry.

"Sasuke please…don't go back…to being an…avenger…please." She said putting her hand on my cheek.

"I won't." I said. I looked at Suzuki, she was already gone. My own flesh and blood, dead. I can't believe this is happening to me again. I looked at Sakura, she had a small smile.

"I love you Sakura." I said and gently kissed her cold lips. Then she just lost all life.

Orchimaru laughed and I glared at him.

"You bastard!" I growled

"This is what you get for leaving." He hissed

"Go to hell!" I yelled "You took away the love of my life and my only child!"

"A real shinobi doesn't have time to waste on his precious family." Orichimaru said

"I don't care. Ahhh!" I cried. I felt pain in my neck, just like the curse mark.

"I will take your body." Orichimaru hissed

"No!" I yelled. I ran toward him and punched him in the stomach.

"Your supposed to be dead! Why are you still here!?" I yelled

"Never underestimate me Sasuke." He laughed and coughed up blood.

I made hand signs for the chidori and soon I had it in my hand. I ran towards him

"Die!" I yelled. But before I hit him he grabbed my arm and pushed me back. Then everything was dark.

"Come out and fight you coward!" I yelled. I could feel him approach and suddenly I saw the Moyukugan Sharingan out of nowhere. I looked at it and I suddenly I saw visions of the Uchiha massacre.

"Ahh! Stop!" I cried. I kept screaming and crying, "This has to be a dream, wake up! Wake up!"

"Stop! Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and shot up in my bed.

"Sasuke what's wrong!?" Sakura asked scared by my screaming. I'm trying to catch my breath but I'm out of breath. I looked at Sakura

"Sakura!" I said desperately and embraced her tightly.

"Sasuke." She whispered. I started to cry softly.

"I'm so glad your alive." I choked.

"Sasuke what happen?" Sakura asked me.

"I had a horrible nightmare. You and Suzuki were dead, Orichimaru killed both of you, and I wasn't able to do anything." I explained

"Oh Sasuke, you haven't had a nightmare in years." She said trying to soothe me. I trembled slightly

"It's okay Sasuke, Suzuki and I are just fine." Sakura said in a comforting voice. Then I realized about Suzuki, I got out of bed and went over to her room, I can't be alright unless she's okay. When I got to her room I found her sleeping silently. I went over to her bedside and gently touched her cheek.

My heart gave out a relaxed beat, 'She's okay.' I said to myself. Sakura came from behind me and put her head on my back.

"She's okay." She said putting her hand near her head and gently rubbed my back.

Suzuki slowly woke up and saw the tears in my eyes. "Oto-san, what's wrong?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing Suzuki." I said with a smile and wiped my eyes.

"Tell me, please, why you were crying?" she asked.

"I just had a bad dream." I answered.

"You had a bad dream?" Suzuki asked

"Hai, even adults have dreams Suzuki, good and bad." I explained.

"hmm, do you feel better?" she asked. 

"Hai, I do." I said with a smile.

Suzuki sat up and I embraced her in my arms. "I'm so glad you're here." I said happily "Just seeing you make's me happy."

"Well of course I'm here silly, you're my father, and I was born to be with you and Oka-chan." Suzuki smiled.

"I guess that's why your mother and I are always happy then." I said and returned her smile. That dream scared the crap out of me. It felt so real, I thought that Sakura and Suzuki really did die. I can't live without them; they are the reason why I prevent myself from getting killed.

When Sakura and I went back into our room I pinned her to the bed. 

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"I thought I lost you two. I can't lose either of you." I said with my forehead against hers.

"You wont lose me Sasuke, or Suzuki." She said and put her hand on my chest. I kissed her tenderly, she deepened it and wrapped her arms around my neck and played with the hair at the nape of my neck. I licked the bottom of her lip, seeking an entrance, she opened her mouth and moaned when my tongue entered in her mouth.

After a while I put my face at the crook of Sakura's neck and kissed it. I'm completely out of breath.

"Sakura, I love you." I whispered panting. Sakura was catching her breath as well, I looked at her with a smile.

"Sasuke, your shaking." She said and ran her fingers through my hair. God, I love it when she does that.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little cold." I answered. She smiled, I kissed her passionately again and smiled.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Arigatou." Sakura said with a gentle smile.

"For what?" I asked.

"Thanks to you I was able to have Suzuki. I couldn't be happier with you." Sakura explained.

"I wish I could be better." I said

"At what?" Sakura asked.

"At being a father and husband. Everyday I go one missions when I could be here with you and Su-" I started but Sakura stopped me from finishing by kissing me.

"Sasuke, there's nothing more you can do for me. You're a wonderful father, Suzuki loves you and so do I. we're lucky to have you." Sakura said in a quite tone. I smiled and laid down next to her.

After Sakura fell asleep I'm still awake. That dream really scared me, I never want to face the pain of losing my wife or daughter. It'll be too painful.

….tbc….

Author's notes: hey dudes! I hope you like the story, and don't worry, I won't allow Suzuki to die. See ya later!


	9. Truth revealed

A Fathers bonds By: zuki chan 13 

Summary: Sasuke tells Suzuki about the Uchiha clan, and himself.

Author's notes: hai! I know what story I'm gonna put on next and it will be…. (Drum roll) Beautiful! For the ppl who wanted me to do Hiro, I promise I'll do it next! Oh and don't worry I'll add some of the action and adventure, in fact in chapter ten there will be!

Disclaimer: Inner zuki: say it!

Zuki: no!

Inner zuki: now! Or else!

Zuki: or else what?

Inner zuki: …….  
(Sasuke's POV)

I walked out of the Uchiha district with Suzuki on my shoulders.

"Oto-san?" Suzuki asked

"Yes?" I said

"How come we live in our own little village but it's just the three of us?" She asked.

"Suzuki there's something I have to tell you about our clan." I said, not really in a happy way.

When we got to the training area I put her down from my shoulders. "What do you want to tell me Oto-san?" Suzuki asked

"When I was your age Suzuki my older brother Itachi murdered everyone in the Uchiha clan." I explained to her.

I looked at her, she was shocked. "Nani?" she said.

"A long time ago there used to be more Uchiha's, our clan was the most powerful in the whole village, until that day. I came home late and found everyone in my family dead. Killed by my brother, Itachi." I explained sadly. I didn't want to tell her this, but I knew this day would come eventually.

Suzuki looked at me as if I were crazy. "How could on man just kill hi entire family? How could anyone do that?! What kind of cold heartless person would kill their family!?" she cried. Tears filled her eyes and she didn't even wipe them away. She let her tears fall, "Why am I crying?" she asked herself.

"It's okay to cry." I said to her.

"No it's not; a real shinobi never shows their emotions. No matter what, no matter how much pain you're going through." Suzuki said, still not wiping away her tears.

"That's not true." I said

"But that's what Hokage-sama said." Suzuki said

"Those are rules that people think will make them better shinobi. Bu to be a real shinobi, you're not afraid to cry or show any kind of emotion. When it comes to crying, even I am not afraid to show it, and neither should you. I don't want you to be like me when I was younger." I explained to her.

"I understand, but what do you mean like you? You are a good man." Suzuki said.

"Because of what my brother did, I became an avenger, I wanted to kill him for killing our family." I said

"Did you?" Suzuki asked

"Yes, but I realized that because of my hate, I pushed people away. I was afraid to love, because I was afraid that my loved ones would be taken from me again. I didn't want that, so I pushed people away, including your mother." I said

"Oka-chan?" Suzuki asked

"Your mother was in love with me for a long time, while we were growing up. She always tried to get my attention, but I ignored it. I look back now and I regret it. I never want you to be like that." I said sadly.

"Oto-san, what else happened?" Suzuki asked

.  
"I betrayed the village when I was younger so I could have more power. After the age of seven, it feels like the eleven years of my life didn't happen." I explained sadly

"Oto…..san….why?" Suzuki asked with more tears in her eyes.

"But that was a long time ago Suzuki, after I came back I realized that your mother was the most important thing in my life." I said and embraced her. Suzuki buried her face in my chest and tried so hard not to cry.

"It's okay." I said and rubbed her back, she started to cry.

When she stopped I looked at her and wiped away her tears. "Can we go home? I'm hungry." Suzuki said with a smile. I laughed slightly and put her on my shoulders.

(At night)

Sakura and I went into the living room and found Suzuki asleep on the floor.

"She fell asleep again, she's always doing that." Sakura said with a smile. I picked up her tiny body and we both walked towards her room. Once she was tucked in her bed Sakura kissed her on the forehead. I smiled and admired her beauty. Her violet dark hair shone from the moonlight and her creamy skin did so as well.

"I've always wondered Sasuke," Sakura said

"What?" I asked putting my arms around her waist.

"Why do you think Suzuki has violet hair?" she asked.

"Maybe she inherited the unusual hair color from her mother." I answered with a smile.

"Are you making fun of me?" Sakura asked.

"No, I meant it as a compliment. I love your hair color." I said with a smile.

We walked out of Suzuki's room and went to the kitchen. "Sasuke, do you think Suzuki will be a successful ninja?" Sakura asked before she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, I do. Suzuki's very strong for her age. I think her strength and abilities will surpass Tsunade. She may be the next legendary sanin, along with Hiro and Kenji." I answered

Sakura smiled, "She's very attached to you, but she's also very independent. I think that you've made a good impression on her," Sakura said "She looks up to you and she wants to be like you."

"She looks up to you too." I said.

"How?" she asked

"Well, she told me that your very beautiful, and that she wants to be just as beautiful as you." I said with a smile.

"I think she'll be much more than I am," Sakura said "And she's a tomboy because of you."

"Well she has the same cheerful mood you had." I said with another smile.

"Yeah but she has her fathers pride."

"And her mothers intelligence."

Sakura looked at me with a smile, "Tsunade told me that because of our intelligence, and my extreme chakra control, and your bloodline trait, that the both of us combined physically and mentally, have created a girl whose abilities could surpass her." Sakura explained.

"it's funny, isn't it?"

"What is?" I asked

"Whenever I think about all we've been through and I think about now, it's just amazing that we you've finally fell in love with me and that we have a child together. A child that could have even more power than the Hokage." Sakura said with a smile.

I smiled, Sakura came closer to me and I kissed her passionately. "I love you." I whispered

"Me too." Sakura said softly

….tbc…

Author's notes: Hai! I've finally come up with an ending for this chapter. It took me about ten times to figure something out. sighs I need ideas ppl! Please help!

- love Zuki chan 13 


	10. Suzuki and Kenji

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Summary: Suzuki goes on a walk around the village.

Author's notes: I hope this chapter is good; it's the chapter with Suzuki's POV. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish Kishimoto-sensei would give me Sasuke. Drools over Sasuke's pic. you: weirdo. Me: snaps back to reality huh? What? You: nothing. snicker

(Suzuki's POV)

I'm told I look just like my father. Everyone tells me so, even Hiro, my best friend. He says whenever I stand next to my dad that he can see the resemblance between us. Hiro and I have known each other a long time. We're practically related. His cousin, our teammate, Kenji Huyga is very much like his dad. He's quite and smart. All three of us have an IQ of over 200. We became genin at five and chunin at eight. Presently we are twelve and on our way to becoming ANBU. All three of us have mastered our kekkei genkei. Hiro and Kenji mastered their buyakugan and I have mastered my sharingan. We are the best chunin group in the whole village.

Today I'm walking around the village. Rethinking my life so far. Hiro and I have the same hair color, but he has three whisker marks on his cheeks and he has light lilac eyes, just like Kenji.

Kenji is handsome but he's too quite. I am too, but I know how to loosen up sometimes. Me? Well I have short spiked hair that I keep down, unless on a mission or using the sharingan.

If you're wondering I always walk over to the same place everyday. My cherry blossom tree, that Oto-san used to take me too when I was little. Now I come here, sometimes I see Hiro and Kenji, or just Hiro. But today was different, I saw Kenji sitting there alone.

"Kenji? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Have you ever wondered what people say about you?" he asked still looking at the sky.

That's what I hate about him; whenever he talks to someone he avoids eye contact. Especially with me. "Actually I could care less what people think." I answered sitting next to him.

"Exactly what I thought you would say. You're unique that way." Kenji said with a smirk, still avoiding eye contact.

I blushed, "Really? How?" I asked looking at the sky.

"You're strong and independent and you won't take anything from people, and let's face it, you're beautiful." Kenji explained

"Oh really?" I asked blushing. God, I never knew how Kenji had a way with words.

"Suzuki ever since I met you at the academy, I've been studying how you are." Kenji explained

"Oh great." I said

"Not to be a stalker or anything. It's just that I've never met anyone like you or Hiro." He said.

He still wouldn't look at me, I finally lost it. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. "Why won't you look at me anymore?" I asked

He closed his eyes. "Kenji open them!" I said, out of nowhere I activated my sharingan and he opened his eyes with the buyakugan. When we looked into each others eyes we saw quick flashbacks of each other.

I pulled away. "What was that?" I asked

"I was afraid of that." Kenji said

"Kenji why are you always avoiding my eyes?" I asked

"Because I'm afraid of hurting you with my buyakugan." He explained sadly.

"How will you hurt me?" I asked.

"Since I have great power with the buyakugan, sometimes….sometimes I can't control how it works. I avoid your eyes because I'm afraid that my buyakugan could hurt you in a way I don't want to." He explained.

All my life, ever since I met Kenji, I never knew that he was afraid of something. His personality tells me that he's not afraid of a lot of things. I smiled, "Don't worry about me Kenji. Just because you're afraid doesn't mean it will, just as long as you believe it won't happen. This is what you have friends for, to help you out." I said with my normal smile.

He looked at me, this time really looking at me, and smiled. His smiles were rare for even his parents to see. "You really want to help me?" he asked

"Sure, I mean you and Hiro are like my brothers, since I don't have any." I answered with a smile

"Thanks." He said

"No prob." I smiled and punched him in the arm.

"Ow. That hurt." Kenji complained

"I thought you never put your guard down Huyga-san." I laughed

"Whatever Uchiha-chan." Kenji smiled.

Kenji and I walked around the village talking and laughing. He really is a good friend. We walked to the Ichuraku ramen shop and found Hiro with his father, Naruto.

"Hey guys! Come join us!" Hiro called out to us.

We went over to sit down next to them and Naruto greeted us. "Hello Kenji and Suzuki. You both look more like your fathers everyday." Naruto said with a smile, much like Hiro's.

"You guys want some ramen? My treat!" Hiro offered

"Sure why not?" I answered and sat next to him.

"Sure." Kenji answered and sat next to me.

"So I see you guys are getting along well." Hiro said and nudged my shoulder.

"Shut up Hiro, I just found him under the cherry blossom tree." I said and punched his arm

"Ow! What was that for?!" Hiro complained.

"Seriously what is it with boys when I punch them?" I sighed.

After I finished my ramen I stood up from my chair. "Well I gotta get home now. See you guys at training tomorrow." I said and walked away.

On my ways I could hear villagers whispering about me.

"There she is. The Uchiha prodigy."

"She learned the Sharingan at only three."

"She definitely has inherited her mother's beauty and skills, and her father's intelligence and abilities."

"She is a true Uchiha prodigy. If the Uchiha clan were still alive she would be the pride of it."

"Regardless, she is the pride of the Uchiha clan."

Everyone in the village looks at me as the Uchiha prodigy, which sometimes gets me sad. I wish they would see me as more than a prodigy. But it doesn't always bother me; my dream is to be known as the best kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village. So far I'm good at all my jitsu's and I could become an ANBU soon.

I walked home and saw Oto-san and Oka-chan in the kitchen. "Welcome home Suzuki-chan." Oka-chan said with a smile.

"Where did you go?" Oto-san asked

"Nowhere, I just went for a walk, and I ran into Kenji and Hiro." I answered.

"Are you hungry Suzuki?" Oka-chan asked

"Yeah, a little." I said and sat next to Oto-san.

After I ate I went to my room and plopped on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and over to my nightstand. I have a couple of photo frames on it. I have a picture of my father and mother together, and a picture of them when they were my age with Naruto and their sensei. I also have a picture of them when I was born, Oka-chan is holding me in her arms and Oto-san has one arm around her and he's looking at me as a new born. My favorite picture is the one of Oto-san and me, when I was younger and presently. There's also a picture of Hiro, Kenji, and I, and with us with my father. I love keeping photos; it reminds me of a lot of things. Just as the saying goes, a pictures worth a thousand words.

Oto-san came in my room and found me on the roof above my room. "Since when do you come up here?" he asked.

"Ever since I learned how to concentrate my chakra to my feet." I answered looking at the sun in front of me.

"You get a nice view of the sunset up here, don't you?" Oto-san asked

"Yup." I said with a smile

Oto-san put his hand on my head and I looked up at him. "I'm very proud of you Suzuki." Oto-san smiled.

"Why?" I asked

"It's hard to explain, there are so many reasons why I'm proud of you." He answered

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you too Oto-san," I said with a smile. "And just like you I would protect you with my life."

Oto-san smiled and we watched the sunset.

...tbc….

Author's notes: finally we're coming close to the climax of my story. I hope you like it! Really, I hope you don't kill me!


	11. Suzuki's injury and Kenji's confession

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Summary: Suzuki gets badly hurt during a mission.

Author's notes: Warning this chapter is for thirteen years olds and older. This chapter is violent and well descriptive so watch out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(Suzuki's POV)

I felt a sharp violent pain go through me; soon I had a metallic taste in my mouth. It was blood, I'm bleeding. I could feel my head spinning; I looked down and saw a blade stuck inside of me. It was in my stomach, near my abdomen, I coughed up blood. "Suzuki!" Oto-san cried. "I did it…..for you." I said holding back my tears.

It all started when we were on a mission. Our mission was to fight the enemy that was approaching our village. It was an emergency mission; we rushed out to the entrance of the village and fought the enemy.

I cried out in pain as the man who stabbed me slowly took it out. The blade felt so cold, when he removed it from my body, I saw the blade covered in blood, my blood.

"Suzuki." Oto-san whispered, I could hear his voice quavering as tears filled his eyes.

"Oto-san, it's okay." I said with deep breaths.

It felt like everyone froze as they saw me protect my sensei, my father, my best friend.

You see the enemy was a group of rouge ninja's. They were heard to beat, but Hiro, Kenji, and I got a chance to come up with a strategy plan. Before we could complete it I saw Oto-san fighting one of the rouge ninja's.

"Oto-san be careful!" I yelled

"I'll be fine Suzuki." He called back.

Then as I turned around I saw something bad.

"Suzuki, why?" Oto-san whispered.

I coughed again and whispered, "Like I said, I would put my life on the line for you, even for Hiro and Kenji. That's how much I love you guys." My voice was breaking. I'm holding back my tears but then I remembered what Oto-san said

(Flashback)

"A real shinobi knows how to show their emotions, they're not afraid to cry."

(End flashback)

Tears filled my eyes as I felt more pain in me, flowing and throbbing uncontrollably. I feel like falling to the floor and curling up in pain. I fell to my knees and saw Kenji and Hiro run up to me. Oto-san stabbed the man who stabbed me and put me in his arms

As I saw an enemy race towards my father I felt my heart clinch. The man was running towards Oto-san with a katana in his hands. I had to do something quick.

"Oto-san!" I cried and ran towards him.

"Suzuki stay back!" he called

"No!" I yelled

I ran towards him with tears flowing down my eyes. I couldn't let this man kill my father, I can't. When I jumped in front of him, that's when I felt it. I felt the piercing blade cut through me. It was a horrible violent pain, I cried out in pain.

"Suzuki!" Oto-san cried

That's why I'm here, lying in Oto-sans arms. I looked straight at him. Tears were falling from his eyes, and mine. I have never seen Oto-san cry before. All my life Oto-san was happy and always had a smile. It made me happy, but now watching him cry scares me and makes me sad.

"Suzuki!" Hiro cried and ran next to my side. Kenji stood there, frozen.

"Suzuki? Why did you do this?" Oto-san asked and pulled me close to his chest.

"I... I'm sorry, but I couldn't…… let you die." I said. I saw Hiro; tears were swaying in his eyes. I have never seen Hiro cry either, it's a horrible scene. Watching your father and best friend cry over you, it's terrifying to bear with.

"Suzuki, please hang on. Don't die on us." Hiro said pleadingly

"Hey…. Don't worry…. It takes more than this…. To bring me down." I said forcing a small smile. I looked at Kenji; he started walking closer towards me.

He kneeled next to Hiro and looked at me with sad eyes. If I ever saw him cry, I don't know what I would do.

"Suzuki please don't die." He said looking at the ground.

When I saw him lift his head, he had more tears in his eyes than Hiro. "You can't die Suzuki." Kenji sobbed.

I started to cry even more, this was really painful. I felt a tear fell onto my cheek; it was Oto-san's tear.

"You can't die, because I- because I love you!" Kenji cried.

I felt my heart clinch even more.

"I always have." Kenji said softly.

It was one thing seeing Kenji cry, but telling me that he loves me was truly amazing. Soon I found myself sobbing and gasping for air. Death was catching up to me, and I am scared. I have a reason to live; I have a purpose in life, don't I? I don't want to die; I have so many people who love me, including Hiro and Kenji. I can't die, I won't. But now my eyesight is darkening, 'No!' I cried in my head.

I felt Oto-san lift me up. "We have to get her to the hospital!" he said.

And that's all I heard before I blacked out.

….tbc…

Author's notes: Well now that you've read this…. What do you think? Do I suck at writing this kinda violence? If not then, don't kill me because Suzuki got hurt. Don't worry though, you'll see what happens. Just wondering, do you guys think I should add fluffiness between Suzuki and Kenji? Ples don't kill me! I'll be so miserable if you guys hate me!


	12. Pain

A Father's bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Summary: Suzuki wakes up in pain at the hospital.

Author's notes: This chapter is a little violent. I'll describe a few things that can happen in real life, I think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

(Suzuki's POV)

'What's going on? I feel pain.'

I can hear multiple voices trying to talk to me. I can't see anything but purple skies and black clouds. What is this?

"We can't stop her bleeding." I heard a voice say.

What are they saying? Bleeding? Why i8s this happening to me? I'm scared.

I just can't see anything. But I can feel, and I feel pain. Horrible violent pain is increasing.

"She's losing even more blood!" someone yelled.

What the hell is going on? This is starting to scare me even more. I can feel the presence of many people around me. But who are they?

"She won't wake up!"

Wake up? Am I asleep? I have to wake up and tell them that I'm okay. But it's hard, it's hard waking up. My eyelids feel like they weigh a hundred pounds. My body is throbbing with pain as I move. I just wish it would go away. I finally got my eyes open, and what I see is not pretty.

Doctors all around me, tending to my wounds, healing me. But it won't help. I'm still in pain. In fact the pain is still increasing as I look around

"Please…… help me!" I mumbled. No one responded they just kept on with what they were doing. Soon a doctor came in and pressed something on the cut were I was stabbed.

"Ahhh! Stop!" I cried. That felt like a thousand knives stabbing into me. I throbbed in pain as he kept dabbing my cut.

"Stop! Stop that hurts! Please I beg you to stop!" I cried, throbbing my body.

For some strange reason I tried to stop throbbing my body but I couldn't. My body, I'm losing control over it. I can't stop and it's scaring me. A doctor put his hands on my shoulders to get me to stop, and I found myself screaming for help. I'm in horrible increasing pain. It won't stop!

I'm swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, I don't want o die. But it won't stop!

"She won't stop screaming!" a doctor yelled.

The same doctor kept dabbing my wound. No matter what he wouldn't stop. The more he did it, the more I throb in pain. It's really annoying; can't they see that this is painful? Why continue? It makes no sense.

"Stop!" I cried. This time they all looked at me.

"She's in pain! Stop that!" a doctor ordered. The doctor dabbing my wound stopped and looked at me. I looked up at the ceiling. I can hear my heart pounding in my head. It's painful. Very painful.

I closed my eyes and I saw the picture of me getting stabbed. This time I felt no pain.

"Why is this happening to me? All I did was protect my father why do I have to suffer so?" I asked myself.

I feel calm but in pain. I just lay here. I can't do anything but I wish I could. I really do.

Author's notes: I got the idea of this chapter from the song called 'Imaginary' by Evanescence. It's one of my favorites. Sorry that this chapter is short but I couldn't think of anything. I hope you're not mad that Suzuki's hurt. No need to worry, she'll be fine. I just wanted to add a bit of suspense and drama to the story. I hope it's not too bad.


	13. Hello?

A Father's bonds

By: Zuki chan13

Summary: Suzuki realizes the truth of her injuries

Author's notes: I hope this chapter isn't too sad. I got the idea from "Hello" by: Evanescence. Yes I admit I like the ban, I love Amy Lee. She is such a good singer. I sound somewhat like her. Thanks to her songs I got the idea for these upcoming chapters. smiles (in pride)

Disclaimer: Nope frowns in sadness T-T

(Suzuki's POV)

Beep, beep, beep…

The sound of my heartbeat is calm, until…

Beeeeeeeep……

I lost track of what's going on. I just want this to be over. It feels like a horrible dream.

I can hear doctors rushing in and panicking over me. I'm so tired of it.

"Stop trying to fix me. I'm not broken." I pleaded.

It's only been five minutes of me being calm, but with this endless pain it felt like five hours. Why?

"Oto-san." I mumbled. This time the doctor dabbing my wound earlier looked at me.

"She spoke again."

I tried saying that something earlier but this really does feel like a horrible nightmare, or genjitsu. I'm just falling for it, that's' all.

"Hello? I'm still here, all of me! Why can't you see?" I asked but no one responded.

Just as I was getting really tired of this I heard someone talk.

"What's wrong with her?"

Can it be?

"What do you mean we can't see her!? She's my daughter!"

It is, Oto-san! He wants to see me.

"Please we just want to see our daughter."

That was a kind and gentle voice.

'Oka-chan!'

"If you won't let us see her, then please tell us what's wrong with her."

"She's in critical condition. She's bleeding outside and in. She also has a lot of injuries from that last battle. And she's also dehydrated. Bleeding and dehydration isn't a good mix" the medic explained

"What are you saying?" Oka-chan asked

"We're trying everything we can….. But….." the medic said

"Well try harder! She can't die!" Oto-san said. He was mad, very mad.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but she could die. Any minute we can lose her." The medic explained.

"No!" Oka-chan cried

"No, Suzuki can't die, not my baby." She cried more.

"I know it's hard to bear with, but" the medic said but was cut off

"She's our only child! You have to help her! Do anything you can just keep her alive." Oto-san pleaded.

"Please don't give up on her." Oka-chan said. I can tell that she is crying.

"We'll do everything we can." The medic said in a comforting voice.

This has to be a dream! This can't be happening to me, it's too painful. This is all a dream and I'll wake up soon from it.

I felt more throbbing pain and I immediately sat up. I'm going to tell them once and for all to stop it.

The moment I sat up I saw my parents behind the hospital door looking through the window.

Oto-san had Oka-chan in his arms. She was crying so much. It was painful to watch.

"But I'm okay! Oka-chan! Oto-san!" I cried

Then I felt more violent pain.

"That's it!" I yelled

I turned around and gasped

What I see is my body, lying underneath me.

"Oh my God!" I screamed

My body is lying there; the doctors were trying to stop my bleeding. There was blood trickling from the end of my mouth and my face was a little bruised. I looked back at my parents.

Oto-san and Oka-chan were both crying. Oka-chan was bawling, it must be so painful to watch your own child dying.

This isn't a dream; I won't wake up from it. But how can I put my soul back in my body? This is all so scary.

I lay back down and buried my face in my hands.

"This isn't happening to me! No! I don't want to die!" I screamed.

I won't stop crying and screaming even if I do feel pain. I want this to be over!

…..tbc….

Author's notes: don't worry guys. I won't let Suzuki die. Just like I said I want a little bit of suspense in this story. Well I would like to dedicate this chapter to 9081, thanks dude for reviewing and thanks for that funny story info, called 'Makeup and Ketchup' by Zida, it's so funny!

Well I'll update ASAP!


	14. Whisper

A Father's bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Summary: none

Author's notes: I'm pretty sure this chapter will be okay. I guess it'll be long, I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: T-T

(Suzuki's POV)

The pain is returning, I feel like I'm falling into a world of pain and suffering. Where there is nothing but that. I wish Oto-san would catch me, and whisper how everything will be alright. That it's nothing but a bad dream. I want him to be here and tell me he's here and it's over. But as much as I'm pleading that, it won't happen. It's like speaking into the atmosphere and I will slowly fall into myself. If I haven't already reached that point in this nightmare.

I don't want to be ignored. I want someone to see this horrible pain. Somehow I think I can will it all away, but it's almost impossible. How can someone will pain away? I don't want anyone to turn away from me. I want them to heal me, even if it causes me pain. I will just learn how to cope with it. If I want to live, I must.

I'm frightened by seeing my parents crying over me. But if I die I'm afraid it will get worse. I'm sure there will more I have to cope with.

I'm losing it, my control. I can suddenly hear whispers at my ear and death catching on me like a horrible disease. I'm even seeing darkness surround me. I even feel like death is lying next to me, ready to grab me away from my world.

It's getting scarier as I feel more and more pain. I can feel something grabbing me.

"Back off!" I yelled

"I will not cease to exist! And if I do I will not allow myself to be taken by you demons!" I yelled.

I have no idea where that came from. I just felt it ringing in my head. My conscious was pleading me to say that. That was scary, I had no idea that death was this scary.

Now I really don't want to die. I want to go back home and be with my parents. But my wounds fail to let me heal.

It's as if my wounds are crying for the grave but my soul is crying for life.

Now that I know Kenji's true feelings I don't want to die, I want to return his feelings. By loving him, I want to know how it feels to be in love with someone. I want to get married one day and maybe even have a child with the one I love. I want to be loved.

But now that I think about it, I am loved. Oto-san and Oka-chan love me. Hiro and Kenji do too. I love my parents, and my teammates, so I know how it feels to be in love. I also think back to my feelings and I actually do love Kenji.

Maybe I just have to accept it. I may die here. If God wants to take me now, if this sis as far as I was meant to go. I can't stop that. I can't refuse God's dictions. That'll just be selfish of me. I have a desire to live, everyone does, but when it is our time then I hate to say it's our time. If I refuse then I will end up with the demons that tried to take me before, and I don't want that and I don't know who would.

This is the end. Now I know, now I understand. I will not refuse

….tbc….

Author's notes: okay so it wasn't so long, but it was still good. Right?


	15. My Last Breath

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Summary: none

Author's notes: You know I thought you guys would get mad at me if I mad Suzuki hurt, 'cause in chapter eight some people said that they were gonna kill me if I made Sakura and Suzuki die. Well, I'm glad you guys aren't! Oh and if you read the reviews page and you see a review saying "You jerk! WHY! WHY!" please ignore that, I am not offended by that comment, because it came from my friend Sakura chica. She's new here and I convinced her to be a author here on fanfiction, so read her story sometime, that is when she does put it on.

Disclaimer: T-T

(Suzuki's POV)

After a while I was told that my parents could come in. When they entered they both tried to hide the tears in their eyes, and they walked over to my bedside.

"Hey Suzuki…..how are you feeling?" Oka-chan asked, holding back her tears.

"Not that good. I'm still in some pain." I mumbled.

Oto-san sat next to me on the bed and lifted me in his arms. As he did I could remember the lyrics to a song I once heard.

_**Hold onto me love, **_

_**You know I can't stay long**_

_**All I want to say was I love you and I'm not afraid**._

I decided that those lyrics would be my last words before my last breath.

"Oto-san you know I can't stay long, but I just want to say that I love you and I'm not afraid." I said tears forming in my eyes.

I looked at Oka-chan. "You too Oka-chan."

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Can you feel me in your arms?**_

"Suzuki you'll be fine, just hold on," Oto-san said but I cut in.

"Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?" I mumbled.

Tears filled his eyes. "Hai." He said.

_**Holding my last breath **_

_**Safe inside myself **_

_**Are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet ruptured life, it ends here tonight**_

_**I'll miss the winter,**_

_**A world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest tree**_

_**Come find me**_

_**I know you hear me**_

_**I can taste it in your tears.**_

"You know what season I'll miss the most?" I asked

"What?" Oka-chan asked.

"I'll miss the winter."

"Why?" Oto-san

"Because it showed me how fragile the world can be. When I'm gone I want you to find me in a white forest tree." I explained tears falling from my eyes.

A tear fell on my lips, it was Oto-sans. "I know you hear me and I know you understand, I can taste it all in your tears."

_**Closing your eyes to disappear**_

_**You pray your dreams will leave you here**_

_**But still you wake and know the truth,**_

_**No ones there.**_

Oto-san, please promise me that this won't affect you. Please don't go back to being an avenger. Please." I pleaded, gripping his hand.

"I wont Suzuki, I promise." He choked.

"Also, please forgive me. I had no intention to get myself killed. I just wanted to protect you, and I'm glad I did." I said more tears falling.

He nodded and tears filled and poured from his eyes.

_**Say goodnight**_

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**Calling me**_

_**Holding me**_

_**Until you fade into darkness**_

"Oka-chan, Oto-san, I love you both." I whispered.

Oto-san looked at me and I saw everything so dark I could barely see him.

"Suzuki! Suzuki no! Please don't die." Oto-san said pleadingly.

I can no longer control it. My eyesight darkened as I closed my closed. I couldn't see any of them.

I just want to say one last thing before I die…..

"I love you my ryoushin, arigatou." I mumbled

Authors notes: Yeah this is really sad, if you recognized the lyrics it's one of my favorite songs by Evanescence. It's called 'My last breath'. That's where I got my idea for this chapter. Well review and I'll update soon! Summer vacation rocks!!!


	16. This is all my fault!

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Author's notes: it may seem like Suzuki is dead, but trust me, she's not! She'll be okay after this chapter. Oh and my friend Sakura chica send me a review that may seem mean, but she's just kidding around with me, she's my best buddy! So don't send her a bad review when you read her first story! Or else I won't update for a very, very, long time. She is very nervous and now she's having second thoughts, so send her a nice review, but not just because I told you too! Trust me, you'll like her story! (I even haven't read it, which means it must be good!)

Disclaimer: T-T please stop asking.

(Sasuke's POV)

"Suzuki! Suzuki! Please, God no, please don't die!" I pleaded. Sakura was getting choked up as well as me.

Suzuki's grip on my hand loosened and her heartbeat stopped.

"No!" Sakura cried.

Doctors rushed in and took Suzuki out of my arms. They ordered Sakura and me to wait outside the room.

I yelled in frustration outside of the room and punched the wall.

"Sasuke." Sakura sobbed. I took her in my arms and lost control over my tears. They started to pour out.

"Sakura, Suzuki can't die. We can't lose her." I sobbed.

"What can we do Sasuke?" Sakura asked still sobbing.

"This is my entire fault. I should've never accepted that mission. She wouldn't have tried to protect me. I hate it, it's my fault!" I cried.

I let go of Sakura. "Sasuke, it's not your fault." Sakura said trying to comfort me.

"Yes it is." I said angrily. I clenched my fists and started to run. I can't stay here.

"Sasuke! Sasuke don't leave!" Sakura called out.

'I'm sorry Sakura, please forgive me' I said in my mind.

(Sakura's POV)

Sasuke can't handle this, Suzuki can't die. I fell to my knees and started to cry me heart out.

Soon I heard someone approach me. "Sakura what's wrong?" it was Ino.

"Oh Ino!" I cried. She came next to me and helped me up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Suzuki is dying and Sasuke may lose his mind." I explained sadly.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Ino, if Suzuki dies, Sasuke will lose his mind. He's already blaming himself. Who knows what he could do. He might even kill himself." I said sadly.

(Sasuke's POV)

I can't believe this is happening to me. I refuse to believe it. I can't lose my only child. My priority in life, my own flesh and blood. I can't get through what my heart feels like now.

I want to escape it all, I can't believe I let this happen to me again. "Is this what I get for being in love!!?" I yelled.

"Why!? Why!?" I screamed.

I feel like I'm lost in a crowd. I just want to escape. My mind is full of memories of Suzuki. It's so painful.

I can't stop running. I now find myself in a forest. I yelled out into the sky and gathered all my chakra with a wild scream and created the chidori, I screamed out and hit the tree.

This isn't helping me cope with my pain. I screamed even louder and the fell to my knees. My hands are trembling.

I fell against a tree. The lighting from my attack set the tree above me on fire. I can't believe this is happening to me. Suzuki is dying right now and Sakura is probably crying her heart out, and I am just here.

How could I let Suzuki do that? She threw herself in front of me. She gave her life away, all for me, when my purpose in life is too protect her. I failed her, instead of me it was her. Damnit! I didn't want this!

Now if Suzuki dies I will have to live with the fact that because of me, my daughter was sent to her grave. All because of me, my damn worthless life! I can't live with that kind of guilt. I'll go insane. My life will be worthless without Suzuki. I hate it! I hate myself!

I grabbed my kunai, I will kill myself. I refuse to live without my daughter. I refuse to live with the terrible guilt.

Right when I was about to stab myself, I heard a voice in my head.

'Oto-san don't!' it cried.

"Suzuki?" I asked.

'You can't kill yourself over me. You say your life will be worthless without me, but what about Oka-chan? What about her feelings?' Suzuki said.

She's right, I can't do this to Sakura, and it'll kill her. She's already trying to cope with the idea that Suzuki is dying, what good will it do if she knows that I killed myself? I love her, and I don't want her to suffer with two loses. Why was I so selfish? Sakura would die without Suzuki and me. I can't do this to her.

I stood up and started to walk back towards the hospital.

"Arigatou Suzuki." I mumbled.

When I got back I saw Sakura sitting in a chair next to Ino.

"What if Sasuke tries to kill himself?" she asked.

"I won't." I answered. She turned around and saw me.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried. She ran up to me and I embraced her tightly.

"I wouldn't do that to you Sakura, I'm going to be here, with you." I said.

"Sasuke" she whispered and cried in my chest.

After a while a doctor came out from the room.

"I have some news." He said

"What is it?" I asked

"Will she be okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, she's going to be okay. She'll live." He said.

My heart lifted in joy. I'm so relieved

"But she's going to be knocked out for a couple of days. But she will wake up." The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Yes."

Author's notes: see? I told you Suzuki would be okay! But I have to admit that I almost cried when I wrote this and the previous chapters, I thought it was very sad, and it is! Well I'll update soon!! See ya! 


	17. Wake up

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Authors notes: This chapter will be nice, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: T-T

(Suzuki's POV)

I'm in a white mist, everything is foggy, I can barely see anything. But I still continue walking. I looked at myself; I have a white silky robe on. Where am I? It's so weird around here.

I finally came upon a bright light and walked towards it. I saw someone in the same white robe as mine sitting in a cloudy throne. His face was blurred, I couldn't see him. Next to him on his right was a man standing, his face was blurred too.

"Where am I? Can you tell me?" I asked.

The man in the throne spoke, "This is not your time, you must go on living." He said. He had a deep gentle voice, almost like Oto-san. He sounded so kind.

"But how? Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in heaven." A kind gentle voice spoke behind me. It almost sounded like Oka-chan.

I turned around and saw her. The woman looked a lot like….me. She has violet dark hair and onyx eyes. Her hair is longer than mine, but she's really pretty.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm you. The older version of you. I'm here to help you." She said.

"Me? How?" I asked. Now I'm really confused.

"You have so much ahead of you, you can't die now. Your life is just beginning." She said.

"But why am I here?" I asked.

"Because you protected your father, right now your not dead, your just knocked out, it's called a near death experience." The woman, who is supposedly me, said.

"How can I wake up?" I asked.

"All you need to do is open your eyes. Just wake up. It's easy." She said with my same smirk.

'Wake up!' I said in my head.

It echoed in my head until I heard someone else say it.

"Wake up Suzuki." It was Oka-chan.

I opened my eyes and saw Oka-chan and Oto-san by my bedside. I smiled inwardly.

"Hey Suzuki, how are you feeling?" Oto-san asked.

"Tired." I answered softly.

"No pain?" Oka-chan asked.

I shook my head. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only two days. You're very brave." Oka-chan answered and pushed a lock of my hair out of my face.

"You scared us Suzuki. We thought we lost you." Oto-san said with a smile.

"Hm, like I said before. It'll take a lot more than this to bring me down." I said with my smirk.

"Good." Oto-san smiled.

"Where are Hiro and Kenji?" I asked

"They came yesterday and the day before, they should be coming today." Oka-chan answered.

"They came? To see me?" I asked.

Oka-chan nodded her head.

After a while Hiro and Kenji came through the door.

"Hey." I said with a smile and sat up.

"Suzuki!" Hiro cheered. He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ow. Hiro that hurts." I winced.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you might die. You scared me." Hiro said looking at me.

"Aw, I'm fine. I'll be okay." I said with a smile. I looked at Kenji, he had some flowers in his hand and he was blushing.

"Come on Kenji give her the flowers." Hiro said. Kenji walked towards me and handed me the flowers.

"Orchids, my favorite." I said and took in the scent of the flowers.

"Yeah, Kenji picked them out. He knew you'd like 'em." Hiro said with a smile.

I looked at Kenji, he was blushing furiously.

"Thanks Kenji." I said and kissed him on the cheek. Then I did the same to Hiro. They both blushed and I laughed.

"What? A girl never gave you a peck on the cheek before?" I teased with my evil smirk.

"Th- thanks." Hiro stuttered and started playing with his fingers. There he goes being all shy again. (There's Hinata for you)

Kenji smiled and I smiled. Now that I think about it did he just say he loved me because he thought it was the right thing to say to a dying girl? I hope not, Kenji's not the kind of guy who would do that. I took in the smell of the orchids and smiled.

'A sign of romance.' I said to myself with a smile.

Author's notes: Aww, see? I told you this chapter will be cute!


	18. Suzuki's battle

A Fathers Bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Author's notes: This chapter will be cool!! (I hope!)

Disclaimer: T-T

(Sasuke's POV)

One year has passed since Suzuki got hurt. Her wound is fully healed and now she will be an ANBU, if she passes this fight. Naruto made a new rule, as the sixth Hokage, that to be an ANBU you must fight an ANBU to see if you are worthy enough. Suzuki, Hiro, and Kenji are thirteen and I think they are ANBU material. They have to fight a one on one battle with a fully trained ANBU member. If they win then they get a months training to become ANBU. I am confident that Suzuki will win. If I weren't then she wouldn't be this far, but as her sensei, and father, I believe she will win.

(Suzuki's POV)

I've finally got this far, I will not back down. I'm tired of playing it safe, I'm gonna do my best and win. Even if I am fighting an ANBU. I worked hard to reach my goal. I won't give up my dream to be the next legendary kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village. I will be more than the Uchiha prodigy. I will show my village what I'm made of. No matter what.

"First up to battle are Uchiha Suzuki and already ANBU captain Hatake Shoushi." Naruto announced in the battle arena.

The crowd went wild when they heard my name.

"Uchiha! Uchiha! Uchiha!" they chanted.

I stepped forward. I wearing my new clothes I saved for this day. A long dark violet Uchiha shirt, and a black belt around my hip and black leggings that reached my knees. My shirt reached my thighs and covers my backside. My violet hair is in a ponytail and my headband is wrapped on my forehead. I have black gloves on my hands. I stood in front of my opponent. He is two years older than me. He has silver hair and black eyes. His hair is in a ponytail as well and he is wearing his ANBU uniform.

He smirked. "Give up. You'll never win against me. You don't have a chance playing with the big boys, you should go home and play with your dollies." He hissed.

I smirked. "Just get ready to say you got beat up by a thirteen year old girl." I said back.

"Such big words for a little girl." He teased.

"Hn." I mumbled.

"Begin!" Naruto said.

I jumped back to make sure he didn't attack. I activated my sharingan and he threw some kunai at me. I dodged my head from all of them. I could tell he tried a combo with his kunai.

"You know combos won't work, I can read all your movements. I'm way ahead of you." I said.

He smirked and ran towards me; he grabbed his sword and stabbed my stomach. He smirked, but then I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He found out that he stabbed a log.

"A substitution jitsu. Not bad." He said.

"I saw that too." I said and appeared behind him. I moved with great speed that he couldn't see me. I kicked his back and he hit the ground then I ran towards him, hit the ground with my foot and some earth lifted up and him up. The ground fell back in place, he was about to fall to but then I kicked his chest and he hit the wall.

The crowd was silent. I guess they're in astonishment.

(Sasuke's POV)

Suzuki moved so quickly that barely anyone could see her. I smiled.

"She moved so fast. Did you teach her the same tai-jitsu that Kakashi taught you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I did. Only it didn't take her a month like me, but only two weeks." I answered.

"Two weeks?" Sakura asked surprised.

"She was able to attain the same kind of speed I did, only she's faster. Because of her abilities she was able to learn quickly. Thanks to her inheritance." I answered.

"Well it seems that you two combined have created a great kunoichi," Tsunade said. "Her great power is so incredible; most of our shinobi can't even contain that amount of stamina and strength in two weeks. Not even our best kunoichi. Suzuki is able to do it all because it's in her blood. The Uchiha clan abilities helped her, which is from Sasuke. Since Sakura is very strong and has the best chakra control in the village, Suzuki has inherited that as well. Two of the village's best shinobi have had a child who is unstoppable. Exactly what to expect from an Uchiha." Tsunade explained.

She's right; Sakura and I are one of the village's best shinobi, along with Naruto. Because of us Suzuki is the way she is now. That seems amazing to me.

(Suzuki's POV)

Shoushi got up and wiped the blood from his mouth away.

"I told you to be prepared." I said.

I have a lot in store for him. I have it all planned out step by step in my head. I picture it all.

Shoushi ran towards me and I tried attacking me again. I jumped over him and kicked his back into the air. He went into the air. Quickly I ran up the wall and jumped from it. I stayed underneath him.

"Get ready." I whispered.

I kicked his side and he screamed in pain.

"I'm not done yet!" I yelled.

I punched his face and he headed toward the ground. Before he hit the ground I kicked his stomach.

"Lions barrage!" I yelled as he crashed into the ground.

I slid across the ground and did a summersault, I didn't expect that. (A/N: yes I did copy from what Sasuke did in the preliminaries) I've already used a lot of chakra and I feel my wound from that year ago throb in me. Even though it's fully healed it can still affect me if I use a lot of my strength.

Just when I thought Shoushi was knocked out, he kicked my back and I hit the ground.

"Ahhh." I winced has I coughed up blood. He hit the same spot where the sword pierced through me and that spot was very sensitive. I kicked his stomach and he hit the ground a few feet ahead of me. I ran towards him and then ran around him in a circle. I ran so fast the dirt from the ground started to lift. I stopped running but before the dirt fell on the ground I slid underneath it and grabbed his shirt. I brought him toward me and kneed him in his stomach.

When the dirt fell towards the ground he ran towards me and I ran towards him. We both lifted our legs up and kicked each others face. We both went flying towards the wall. We crashed into them. Before I passed out I saw him knocked out.

Author's notes: I guess I'm good at writing battles pretty well. Review and tell me if it was good.


	19. Kenji's true feelings!

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Author's notes: Hey guys arigatou for the great reviews! I love you all! You guys make me so happy! Once again arigatou! I hope you guys will read my next story Beautiful. Maybe in the last chapter I'll give you a preview of it. Well here's chappy 18! Enjoy! D!

Disclaimer:

Sasuke: Why do you hate saying it?

Zuki: Because I really hate the fact.

Sasuke: Why?

Sakura: Oi Sasuke leave her alone!

Zuki: Thank you Sakura

Sakura: No problem, it's the least I could do for making a fic of me and Sasuke.

Sasuke: Why torture me?

Zuki: 'Cause it's funny! (Laughs evilly)

(Sasuke's POV)

Suzuki and Shoushi kicked each other in the face and crashed into the wall. I looked in the arena to see if she was okay. She laid there in the wall, I started to worry. The crowd was silent, there were hushed whispers. Right when Naruto was about to speak Suzuki started to move. She kneeled on the floor and breathed heavily. I can tell she used a lot of chakra and stamina. She stood up and regained her balance.

"The winner is Uchiha Suzuki!" Naruto announced.

The crowd cheered and chanted her name.

"She did it Sasuke!" Sakura smiled.

I looked into the arena and saw Suzuki. She had a small smile and an exhausted look. She started to lean forward, intending to pass out again. I disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in the arena. I caught Suzuki in my arms before she fell to the ground. She is completely knocked out. Her cheek is swelled up and red from that kick too.

I walked towards the exit with her in my arms.

A couple of days passed and Suzuki is excited about her new ANBU training. Hiro and Kenji also made it to ANBU as well; the three of them will be leaving for training in two weeks. They will be gone for a whole month. I admit I'll miss her. We've never been separated that long. But even though, I have Sakura. I don't know why but we never decided to have another child. Suzuki has always kept us busy I guess. To the village, they expected us to have more children, but we only have Suzuki.

(Suzuki's POV)

I passed the exam. I'm so happy! Hiro, Kenji, and I are going to be ANBU Black ops. I've always wanted to be one, and now my dreams are fulfilled, I'm glad.

The three of us are lying under the cherry blossom tree, our so called, hangout. We watched the clouds pass by and Hiro broke the peaceful silence.

"Ya know what?" he asked

"Nani?" Kenji and I said at the same time.

"I'm glad we got this far! It's amazing that we've worked so well together. Isn't it?" he said

"Yeah, it is." I said.

"Suzuki can you do me a favor? It's important." Kenji asked.

"Umm, sure." I said

"From now on, no more jumping in front of a weapon being thrown at someone else. I- we can't lose you." Kenji explained the last part blushing.

I slapped his back, "Sure! I'm only gonna do it when it's necessary." I laughed.

He smirked. "Good"

"Ohh, Kenji loves Suzuki!!" Hiro teased nudging Kenji's shoulder. "And don't deny it! You admitted it when you thought that Suzuki was gonna die, Right?" Hiro said.

Kenji and I both blushed. Ever since Kenji said that he loved me, things have been a little awkward between us. It's already been a year since then; maybe he's changed his feelings about me.

After a couple of hours Hiro left, only Kenji and I remained. We were both quiet until I broke it.

'Kenji, what you said a year ago, was it true? Or did you just say it because you felt like it was the appropriate thing to say to a dying person?" I asked.

He looked at me hurt, very hurt.

"I said that I love you because I do. Ever since I met you, I felt like you were the one for me." Kenji started.

He went closer towards me. I was leaning back against a tree, he came closer to me. Our faces were so close together. I blushed intensively.

"I'm more sure of my feelings than ever before." He whispered. He closed his eyes and I closed mine.

Right when our lips were about to meet we heard someone call our name.

"Kenji! Suzuki!" an annoying voice yelled, it was Hiro.

I groaned, Kenji moved away from me.

"Sorry guys, I forgot my kunai pouch." Hiro said. He grabbed it and walked away.

"I better go." I said. I stood up and started to walk forward. Kenji grabbed my wrist.

"Wait." He pleaded.

He stood up next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'll walk you home." He said with a short smile.

"Arigatou" I said with a blush.

"Dou itashimashite." He said with a smile.

I smirked and laid my head on his shoulder, I could tell he was blushing. He's a bit taller than me. I looked at him. He still has his hair in a ponytail. His hair is long, and his lilac eyes that I secretly adore. He really does look like his dad. He has the robe on that most Huyga clan members wear. (A/N: you know Neji's clothes. Just picture Neji's clothes from when he was fifteen, just smaller on Kenji.)

Kenji also has brood shoulders and a nice torso. I only know because we once went into the water and he took his robe off, showing his bare torso. He has a strong grip too. Though his hands are a little rough against mine, from all that training. I like the feeling of another human beings texture of skin.

Okay I admit it, Kenji is a heartthrob. He's really handsome, but still quiet. It makes me happy likes me.

Author's notes: he, he, he, he, I almost made them kiss! Send me good reviews and I will make them kiss! Ha! I'm so evil! (JK! Plez don't kill me!)


	20. Kenji and Suzuki's first kiss!

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Author's notes: thanks for the reviews guys; I'm trying to think of a good ending, so please bear with me if this chapter isn't good. Oh, and I just may make Suzuki and Kenji kiss.

Disclaimer: T-T

(Sasuke's POV)

I walked out of the house to feel Suzuki drop herself on my shoulders.

"Hi Oto-san." Suzuki said with a smile

"Ow Suzuki, you know I hate it when you do that." I said making sure she wouldn't fall off my shoulders.

"You're really strong Oto-san." Suzuki said crossing her arms on top of my head.

"Well after being a ninja and former ANBU, I've been through a lot of training." I said

"Hm, do you think I'm strong?" Suzuki asked.

"Well I've trained you, I think you are." I said.

"Oto-san, can you still become an ANBU? If you wanted too? And Oka-chan too? You told me that you and Oka-chan were once ANBU, can you go back to being one if you wanted too?" Suzuki asked.

"We could, why? Do you want us to be with you as an ANBU?" I asked.

"Well I've been thinking. Oka-chan hasn't been getting any missions as much as she wanted. So I thought that if we can all be ANBU then we can work together as the Uchiha's." Suzuki answered.

"You have appoint, I'll see what your mom says.' I said.

Suzuki jumped down from my shoulders and grabbed my hand.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere." Suzuki said starting to run, still holding my hand.

After a while we ended up at the field at the end of it there was a waterfall. Suzuki looked at the beautiful running water.

"I love to work on my chakra control here. I think it's beautiful here." Suzuki said.

"It is nice here. How long have you been coming here?" I asked her

"Ever since I was little." Suzuki answered

"Hey Suzuki!" Hiro called from behind us.

He came running up to Suzuki, Kenji came walking from behind him.

"Hey Hiro, what do you want?" Suzuki asked.

"You wanna come for a walk? Kenji and I are going over to the Hokage monument." Hiro asked.

Suzuki looked back at me, "Sur go ahead. I'll be at home." I said

"Okay Hiro, I'll go with you." Suzuki said with a smile.

The three of them all left, leaving me behind at the waterfall. I smiled and started to walk back home.

(At home)

I walked inside the house and found Sakura sitting outside on the porch drinking tea.

I sat next to her and she smiled.

"Hello Sasuke." She said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Sasuke, have you ever wondered if Suzuki likes Kenji?" Sakura asked.

"Lie, I doubt it. I don't think Suzuki will ever like him." I answered.

"Sasuke, you have to let Suzuki grow up sometime." Sakura said with a smile.

"She's only thirteen." I said.

"Okay well she can still have a crush." Sakura said.

"When she's old enough, she can fall in love. Right now she's a little girl." I said.

"She's always going to be your little girl Sasuke. But the day will come when Suzuki will fall in love, and one day she will get married." Sakura said.

"I know, but for now I want to enjoy how young Suzuki is." I said.

Sakura smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

(Suzuki's POV)

Hiro, Kenji, and I are sitting on the Hokage monument.

"One day my face is gonna be right next to my fathers! 'Cause I'm gonna be the next Hokage." Hiro said.

Hiro is always telling us his dreams. They already know my dream, but we don't know Kenji's yet.

After a while Hiro went down to the village to go get ramen. Kenji and I were left behind, again.

"Hey Kenji, what do you want in the future. You know what're your dreams?" I asked him.

"Well, to be a good shinobi. After a couple of years, maybe I'll get married and have a family. I don't know a simple life as a shinobi." Kenji answered.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" I asked with a blush.

"Yeah, I do." Kenji said with a smirk.

"Well, maybe we should just forget it. I mean…" I started but I was cut off by something surprising.

I was cut off by Kenji pressing his lips against mine. This isn't like him, I widened my eyes, I saw his eyes closed and I closed mine. I can't believe this is actually happening! Kenji, my best friend, is my first kiss.

He deepened the kiss, I don't know how to react, and I'm still just standing here, getting kissed. I hesitated as he put his arms around my waist, then I just decided to put my arms over his shoulders and play with his hair. I once saw Oto-san and Oka-chan kiss, but it was just for a few minutes. I can't believe this is happening to me! Kenji's lips are so soft and smooth; I like this feeling I have. My blush is gone and I think I'm actually enjoying this kiss!

He pulled away from me and started to regain his breath.

"K-Kenji?" I asked touching my lips.

"Yeah, sorry." Kenji said and got up. He started to walk away.

"Wait Kenji." I said.

He turned around and looked at me. I went over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Arigatou Kenji." I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

Kenji blushed and we started walking.

Author's notes: Yay! Kenji and Suzuki kissed! Well I'll update soon!


	21. Please read!

Moushi Moushi!

Hi readers! I just want to say that I'm gonna write a different story next. You see I can't find Beautiful, I think I lost it. So I have to write another one for u guys. So I'm gonna let u guys vote for it again.

Uchiha…cousins?

They are the daughters of both of the Uchiha brothers. One is trapped in the Akatsuki with her father, forced to become a member. The other is living at the Hidden Leaf Village, and is suffering with the burden that she isn't loved by her own father, but seen as a curse for being born with the sharingan and with the looks of her uncle. What will happen when these two meet? Will they share the same hatred that their fathers do? Or will they join forces and escape the clutches of their fathers?

This one is rated T.

Kazoku

Sasuke and Sakura are married now and they have an idea to have a family. What happens when Shinosake, Sangure, and Suzuki show up?

This one is rated T, I'm currently writing this one in my notebook, I think it's cute and I have it all planned out.

If we were a movie

Middle school fic! Sasuke and Sakura have been friends ever since they were little, now that Sakura develops feelings for her best friend, how will she get his attention?

This one only goes up to two chapters, I think it's cute and I like the song if we were a movie by Hannah Montana!

Kidnapped

I've been here ever since I was a baby. I feel as if my fate as been captured ever since my father took it. My destiny is to carry out his wish and become an Akatsuki member, I have no choice.

This one I just thought of so I hope u like it,

I hope u guys aren't mad at me! I really hope you choose Kazoku, it's really cute!

Love Zuki chan 13


	22. A Fathers bonds

A Fathers bonds

By: Zuki chan 13

Author's notes: Whaaaaaa! This is my last chapter!! I'm gonna miss writing this story! Maybe I'll write a sequel! Oh well here's the last chapter!

Disclaimer: T-T

(Suzuki's POV)

My mask, it's a wolf, Tsunade and Naruto said that I should have this one. My ANBU training is complete, now I'm wearing the uniform. Kenji and Hiro have theirs as well. Our first mission is today, and it's just the three of us. Our first mission without my father. Whenever we had a mission before we became ANBU, my father would be right at our sides. But now that he's not, it's a little weird. I'm older now, and I can survive a mission without him. Well I have to admit I will miss him, but he's taught me well enough, he's taught me how to stand on my own and how to be a successful kunoichi. Thanks to him I have gotten this far, and I won't let him down.

"Suzuki, it's almost time to go." Hiro said to me and put on his mask that was in the shape of a fox.

"Okay guys, just give me a minute." I said. Then I started to go towards my home

"Suzuki where are you going?" Kenji asked.

"I forgot something." I said I forgot something important.

When I got home I saw Oto-san sitting on the front steps looking upset. His were closed and his head was lying on his crossed arms. I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

"Suzuki?" he asked "you're supposed to be on your mission."

"I know but I forgot something." I said.

"What? What did you forget?" he asked, this time he looked up at me with a smile.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm grateful. I'm so happy, you helped me get this far, and thanks to you I can complete this mission successfully. I can stand on my own because you got me here. And I wanted to thank you Oto-san. I love you." I explained with a smile.

Oto-san smiled and kissed me on the forehead, I hugged him.

"Come on, you don't want to miss your first mission as an ANBU mission." Oto-san said with a smile.

I started to walk forward and then I looked back, he had a smile on his face and he was waving to me. I couldn't stand it anymore I ran towards him and he carried me in his arms and spun me around. He hasn't done this ever since I was little.

When he put me down I looked up at him with a smile.

"I'll come home safely, I promise, and I'll miss you too." I said with a smile.

"Good. Now you should get going, you don't want to be late." Oto-san said with a smile.

(Sasuke's POV)

I watched her walk away, I will miss her, but I know that I've raised and trained her the right way.

"Hey Suzuki! Make sure to tell Kenji that if he plants another one on you that I'll kill him!" I called out to her as she turned to listen.

"What- Oka-chan told you!?" Suzuki asked.

"No. I just know, you can't hide anything from me." I said.

"Good bye Oto-san!" Suzuki said with a smile.

I chuckled and smiled as she left; knowing that her dream has finally come true makes me happy. Because I know that Suzuki has been raised well. It makes me happy because as her father I know that she's happy. I've taught her responsibility and everything she knows today.

Nothing makes me happier than a fathers bonds.

_THE END_

Author's notes: well that's the end of this story I hope you liked the story! Don't worry I'll start my next story soon!

Love you all! Zuki chan 13!


End file.
